


Cutting Back

by MutantRiot



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Erik is a Sweetheart, M/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantRiot/pseuds/MutantRiot
Summary: Erik's cutting back on cigarettes, and a surprise visit from his office crush might just just convince him to keep it up.





	Cutting Back

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on otp-fanfic-ideas' page on Tumblr, and I wanted to make sure to give them credit! :) 
> 
> Prompt: Person 1 follows Person 2 out for a smoke break during work, but Person 1 doesn’t actually smoke. They attempt to smoke a cigarette to impress Person 2, but they immediately start coughing uncontrollably and embarrass themselves.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ^-^

“I’m cutting back, Em,” Erik groaned as he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his desk. “I promise.” 

“Why don’t you switch to vaping? It’s supposed to help,” Emma replied, sitting perfectly poised in the chair across from Erik, who laughed and shook his head.

“I don’t wanna look like a douche bag. Besides, this is working for me. Plus nicotine gum.” 

“Alright, just be quick. I wanna get this paperwork done so we can get out of here.” 

“No problem, be right back,” he nodded, pushing away from his desk and making his way out to the designated smoking area in front of the building. 

As a social worker, Erik had spent a lot of late nights on the bench under the overhang, waiting for information, looking out for familiar headlights, or just getting air during difficult cases. Every time he walked out, he’d pass the department psychologists’ office. While there were technically three on rotation, the only one who was there with any real regularly was Dr. Charles Xavier. He dressed like a grandpa despite being fairly young, but Erik had heard he was one of the most brilliant people on the team. They’d didn’t talk too often, but it would be unfair to say Erik didn’t have a tiny crush on him. He was one of those people who was automatically “safe” - never showing any signs of judgment or hostility. That suited his craft well, and Erik really liked seeing him, so it was a wonderful surprise when Charles wheeled outside after him. 

“Hey, doc,” Erik said warmly, waving to the other man. “Didn’t know you smoked.” 

“Hi Mr. Lehnsherr,” he replied, beaming. “Oh! Yeah, just occasionally.” 

“Well, welcome to the team. Do you mind Marlboro? You can have one of mine.” 

“That’d be great! Thank you,” he nodded, and

Erik smiled, handing him one and lighting it for him. 

As he turned to light his own, Erik was interrupted by a horrific coughing. Whirling around, he saw Charles holding the cigarette incredibly awkwardly and hacking so hard it sounded like he was about to rupture a lung. 

“Whoa, whoa, you okay?” Erik asked, putting a hand on Charles’ shoulder, and he nodded. 

“Yeah… Guess I… just breathed the wrong way…” 

“Are you sure? Can I get you some water or something?” 

“I’ll be okay,” he said, shaking his head, breathing heavily but not coughing much more. 

“Your lungs okay?” 

“Mhm.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Erik teasingly said, “You don’t smoke, do you?” 

“Um…” Charles was very red and was looking down at his shoes. “Maybe not…” 

“I can tell. Why’d you wanna do it?”

“I… well, I wanted an excuse to hang out with you. Ugh, that sounds so juvenile.” 

“You don’t need an excuse. I’ve always wanted to grab dinner with you. You know, like a date.” Erik lightly plucked the still-lit cigarette from Charles’ fingers and took a drag, praying he’d been reading the other man’s signals correctly. When Charles said nothing, Erik turned to see if he was upset, but he didn’t. He didn’t look angry or sad, but his eyes were huge, and his cheeks were beet red. 

“You… you’d really wanna go on a date with  _ me _ ?” Charles stuttered. 

“Of course I would!” Erik replied, smiling. “Who wouldn’t?” 

“W-when are you free?” 

“Tonight? Six p.m.?” 

“You’re really serious?” 

“Of course I am. Promise.” 

“Pinky swear?” 

“Sure thing.” 

The two men shook pinkies, and Erik grinned as Charles rolled away, cheeks still red as brick. Maybe quitting wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
